A Game of Dice
A Game of Dice is another quest which spans most of the game, but it is not a primary quest, despite being unavoidable. It's also one of the most fun (though some players disagree), so why miss out? You can earn a few orens as you go. Walkthrough Geralt finds his first starter box of dice just outside Haren Brogg's place in the Outskirts, in Act I. As the witcher is making his way through the village, he comes upon some bandits who are harassing a dwarf, Zoltan. Once they have been taken care of our hero finds the curious boxes in the corpses of the recently deceased ruffians. He asks Zoltan about them and the dwarf teaches him the basics of dice poker. After that, he is on his own. The ultimate goal is to beat king Foltest, a legendary poker player. In order to do so, Geralt needs to start from the bottom of the "food chain": beat four novice players, then four professional, then three sharpers before reaching the top of the food chain, the king. Notes If Geralt fails to learn about dice poker from Zoltan, he gets a second chance while in prison where he can talk to the elven convict. Novice Players |} Professional Players |} Sharpers |} The (current) Legend |} Phases A Game of Dice I got my hands on a box of dice. It looks like dwarven handiwork. Is there a story to it? I need to find someone who can tell me more about these dice. Zoltan Chivay I learned that the dwarf named Zoltan Chivay can tell me more about dice poker. If I meet Zoltan, I should ask him about poker. Zoltan / The Convict The Basics I played Zoltan. It was educational, I think I know how it works now. I wonder if I can make any money playing... I know poker basics. time to put them to use. The First Few Games I've learned the basics of poker. After talking to Zoltan, I find myself itching to try my luck against a professional. I should try to find professionals to play poker with. Going Pro I played some of the best players and did rather well. Even Zoltan had to admit it. Only sharpers for me from now on. I should find some sharpers to play poker with. The Sharper I played the best and did well. Enough of this searching for opportunities. Now others can seek me out to play... I wonder if anyone can outplay me at poker... The Legend I played dice poker with the king. The fact that your opponent can have you decapitated adds spice to the game. Our duel will become legendary. I'm a poker legend. (1000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V cs:Hra v kostky de:Ein Würfelspiel es:Un juego de dados fr:Une partie de dés hu:Kockajáték it:Una partita a dadi pl:Gra w kości ru:Игра в кости